


New Home

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Hentai - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Yami moves into a new apartment. Little does he knows the place he calls his new home gives special secret service. Which he quickly becomes a part of.





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite for a hentai called Love is the number of Keys. I also added the ladies from a hentai called Cleavage.

What felt like ages Yami finally settles into his new apartment. He took a shower and switches clothes because the ones he wears during the move is sweaty. Yami is now wearing a black long sleeved shirt which exposes his collar bone, blue jeans tied with a black belt, and black sneakers. He is still wearing a dark blue leather studded collar.

As Yami was meeting his neighbours ran into his old homeroom teacher from high school, Sayaka Ichinose. The red-headed woman suddenly pulls him to her apartment without warning. She sets Yami on her couch and surprises him with a handjob. Something he did not expect after not seeing his teacher for about three years. "Miss. Ichinose!" he moans.

She smiles "It's big as I remembered but does it have the same taste~," Sayaka starts to sucking off her ex-student hungrily. Yami recalls he uses to have sex with his teacher secretly. While still sucking Yami off opens her red blazer and white blouse. She's not wearing a bra. With how good her mouth feels Yami cums. The older woman happily drinks his seed. Taking his cock out of her mouth Sayaka licks her lips then uses her boobs next to please his dick, "Do you remember how big my breasts were~?" Sayaka asked as she rubs his shaft with her huge tits.

"101cm!" Yami moans loudly.

"Good, you can cum whenever you like. No need to worry to get it in my eyes because I'm wearing glasses," she said moving her tits faster. He cums and Sayaka licks the cum off herself. She pulls up her black mini-skirt and shows her garter belt stockings, then sits on his erection. Letting his cock go deep inside her pussy. She lets Yami suck on her nipples while she bounces on his large thick cock. Goodness, she missed having him inside her pussy.

After riding Yami for about half an hour Yami cum inside her. "We're going to be fantastic neighbours!" the teacher said panting.

Leaving Sayaka's apartment Yami sees a young woman with brown-haired tired in a ponytail and recognize her right way. She was his old classmate named Erika Toudou. "It's great to see you again, Erika!" he said calling out to her.

She jumps then looks around to see who's calling her. Erika sees Yami and happily runs up to him. "Yami!" she said while hugging him.

"You're doing well. Still wearing the school uniform I see," Yami said.

"I was feeling nostalgic," Erika said. "Want some tea?"

"Sure!" Yami said. They got to Erika's apartment. She gets tea for her and Yami. "Did you know Miss. Ichinose lives here too?"

"I do," she said taking a sip of her tea. "Came across her a few times and I know you did too. Her scent is on you," as Yami takes a sip of his tea remembers her and Sayaka a rivalry. She grabs Yami by the wrist and takes him to her room. Erika shoves him onto her bed. She kisses him before he can say anything. As they made out Erika has Yami feel her boobs. Yami gets rock hard as he has a thing for big boobs and Erika is getting wet.

Erika brakes the kiss and moves down, opens his pants and processes to suck his dick. Finding unfair her rival got to him first. She keeps going until he cums in her mouth. Seeing that Yami is still hard as a rock unfastens her orange ribbon and unbuttons her red and white blouse. She then titty fucks Yami and is her saliva all over his dick, her boobs can move up and down his shaft smoothly.

Because he had sex not too long ago Yami quickly cums. Erika lets his seed go all over her face and tits. Taking off her panties Erika crawls on top of the panting Yami and sits on his cock.

"I forgot how big you are!" Erika moans and puts her hands on Yami's thighs. Her eyes are closed as she bounces on Yami's cock. She is dead set on making Yami feel better then Sayaka. Yami gets into it and moves his hips too. "You in so deep! Right into my womb!" She moans loudly due to how good Yami feels. Yami makes her lean in so he can suck on her nipples. She cums then shortly after Yami because her pussy literally squeezes the semen out of him. Yami says with her for the night.

Moving his stuff into his new apartment and having sex with two women back to back really worn him out.

The next day on his way back to his apartment Yami runs into the manager of the apartments, Sumire Oosawa. A woman with brown hair reaching her back. "How are you enjoying your stay?" Sumire asks.

"I am," Yami said with a smile.

"That good to hear. Oh, mind coming to my office? There's something I want to tell you," Sumire asks with a serious tone.

"Alright," Yami said and follows her. Wondering if he did anything wrong.

Reaching Sumire's office the manager sits on the edge of her desk. Folding her arms under her large breasts. Making them stand out more. "Now that we are alone I can tell you something about this apartment," Sumire began, "We give out sexual service behind closed doors," she said in a very casual manner.

"What?!" Yami said surprised.

"Why did you think everyone is so relaxed?" Sumire asks and leans forward so Yami can see down her boobs. She then pulls down on her tank top showing him she's not wearing a bra. "I've heard good things from Sayaka~ Care to prove it?~" She gets off the desk and rubs his crotch then undoes his pants. Letting it hit the floor. Yami is not wearing any boxers because they've gone "missing" as he took a shower in Erika's bathroom, "Very impressive~," she sniffs Yami's dick, "I can smell Sayaka on you and someone else,~"

Sumire sucks Yami off and she is skilled ass Sayaka. Yami instinctively holds her head. She is able to take his whole cock down her throat. Yami is so overwhelmed by this that he cums bucket loads. With no strength in his legs fall on his ass. "I'm not done with you yet~," Sumire said and pushes Yami onto his back with her foot. Taking off her shorts Sumire startles him and has his cock enter her pussy. Fucks him all day long. She wants to know what the King of Games is made of.

The next day Yami is eating at a slandered restaurant, still wrapping his head around the fact his new home gives out sexual service and then he's on the list of available people to fuck. On the corner of his eye spots an attractive waitress with dark red hair tied into a ponytail. He can't believe how short her skirt is. A lot of men are eyeing her. He didn't want to be like those perverted men so he turns his gaze. The waitress he was looking at came to him and asks, "Want more soda?" Yami sees her name tag which is Marina.

"Yes, please," Yami said and gives her his glass.

"What soda what is?" Marina asks.

"Pepsi," Yami said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Marina said. She returns and Yami notices the napkin she left on his table he checks it out and it has some written on it which said "Meet me after work. My shift ends in an hour." a heart was drawn next to it. Looks like she wants to go on a date. Yami does meet up with her but she takes her to her home. Inside Yami is surprised to so many uniforms on racks.

"How did you get so many?" Yami asks.

"Half are from all the jobs I use to work at and the others I ordered online," Marina explains. She takes a maid outfit off the rack. "This one is my favourite. I've been saving this one for a special occasion," she changes right in front of Yami who gets hard. When Marina lifts her skirt shows she's not wearing any panties and is already wet. "The lusty stares of men gets me so excited!"

"Aren't you the kinky one," Yami said with a grin.

"I am~, Sometimes I bring guys home for sex but none have satisfied me," she spreads her pussy, "Will you be the one?"

"Only one way to find out," Yami said and whips his cock out. He pins her to the wall, lifts one of her legs and shoves his whole cock deep inside the lusty woman.

"Oh my god, you're huge!" Marina said moaning and holds on to Yami. She cries out in pleasure as Yami starts to fuck her hard. He did not hold back, "Yes! Fuck me like a slut! Master!" She moans louder when Yami fingers her ass. He also pulls down her top. He sucks her nipples. This makes her cum but Yami is not done with her just yet. Yami pulls out, turns Marina around and fucks her in the ass.

Yami holds Marina's breasts while fucking her ass good and deep until he cums into her ass. "I have one more thing to clam," Yami said rubbing her lips with one finger.

"Please do!" she said getting on her knees because she has no strength to stand. When Yami's cock is close to her face, opens her mouth. Yami grabs her fucks her mouth until he shoots his seed down her throat. He pulls out she can breathe again, "I'm yours now, master!"

Later that day Yami is having his weekly checkup. "Everything looks good Mr. Muto," a black-haired refined woman with glasses said. Her name is Saki Aihara. Beside Saki is her sister Miki Aithara, a shy young woman with light brown hair that reaches her back. She was blushing the entire time he was having his checkup.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" Saki asks while writing something on her clipboard.

"Sure, what is it?" Yami asks.

"My sister has a phobia I want her to get over," Saki said.

"What is it?" Yami asks, "I'm willing to help in any way I can."

"A man's penis," Saki said plainly.

"I'm sorry what?" Yami asks.

"A man's penis," Saki repeated, "Her fear is getting in the way of her job."

"I see," Yami said and looks at Miki closely. Getting up Yami pulls down his pants. Both sisters' eyes widen by how big it is. Judging by Miki's reaction Yami knew what's her real problem, but does not say it until he knows for sure. "Let's start things off with you rubbing it with your hands," he said sitting down back down on his chair.

"Sure," Miki said meekly. Getting on her knees strokes his shaft with her hands. It slowly gets hard due to how soft her hands are. "It's getting big!" she said in amazement. Yami takes that reaction in mind. The nurse can't take her eyes off it. Slowly, Miki leans in and kisses the tip a couple of times before sucking on it. Saki is did not expect for her sister to do that.

Yami smiles. "She's not afraid, only shy." to confirm what he said Miki looks up at him and nods.

"If she's shy then why is Miki so bold with you?" Saki asks.

"That's because she's a fan of mine. I've seen her in one of my duels," Yami said smiling. He moans louder when Miki takes more of his dick into her mouth. Yami puts a hand on the back of her head.

"Ah, that's right, you are the King of Games," Saki said smiling. She crosses her legs to hide the fact she's getting wet. Didn't fool Yami because he can see the lust in the doctor's eyes and the way she bites her bottom lip. Miki is really getting into it and bobs her head faster. Yami cums and the nurse happily drinks his seed. It's not the first time a fan sucked him off.

Miki takes him out of her mouth to say. "Please make love to me!" Yami nods and motions for her to get on the bed which was close by. She does so quickly and spreads her legs. Wanting him to take off her panties. Yami is shocked to see a dildo attached to it.

"You had this in you this whole time!" Yami said looking at it.

"I was training her," Saki said pushing her glasses up her nose and is currently sitting on her desk. Yami didn't question it and tosses the panties over his shoulder. He rubs the tip on her pussy then slowly slides it inside because his dick is ten times bigger than the dildo. Miki moans as Yami is fully inside her. Grabbing her thighs Yami moves his hips. Arching her back Miki grabs on the bed sheets.

Seeing her sister getting fucked is really turn on Saki. A little jealous of Miki but Yami gives her a wink and Saki knows what that means. So in the meantime, Saki will keep herself occupied by touching herself.

"Harder! Please!" Miki begs the King of Games.

"You got it, Miki!" Yami said and pumps his hips faster as well opening her top. The bed starts to creak by how hard Yami is fucking Miki. The nurse's moans turn into screams because she is cumming. Yami didn't stop until she passes out from cumming so many times in a row. Truly he is the King.

"Your turn," Yami said and makes his way to Saki. The sexy doctor spreads her legs and moves her panties to the side. He knows Saki didn't have the patience to take them off. So he fucks the doctor on her desk. As Yami moves his hips Saki lets her hair down. Also, Yami opens her top. He fucks her hard until she cums. But Yami can tell the sister didn't have their fill of the King just yet.

Yami pulls out and takes Saki to the bed Miki is on who woke up by her sister's cries of pleasure, "Who wants to ride me?" Yami asks while laying down and waves his cock.

"Me!" Miki said and sits on his cock and rides him, "Your cock feels so good!" Miki said with a lewd smile Saki sits on Yami's face and he eats out her pussy. After they cum the sisters licks Yami's cock so he can cover them with his seed. In the meantime, He gets a message from Sumire saying their a few people moving in and some want special service from Yami.

**Author's Note:**

> Which lady do you want Yami to give his services next? She can be from an anime, games, cartoons, and other hentai. For now, I'm going to do one-on-one so each lady can have their time in the limelight.


End file.
